L'Oral de Luna
by Ignis Nebula
Summary: Imaginez Luna passant un oral, et parlant des ronflak cornus au lieux des éruptifs. Ajoutez une Hermione étant à la limite de l'évanouissement et lisez !
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec une courte fanfic, qui va néanmoins être séparée en chapitre, pour vous parler de l'oral de Luna. Car c'est vrai, il doit être marrant d'imaginer la jeune fille parlait des cornes de ronflak cornus au lieu de celles d'un éruptif.

**Disclaimer : Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, les lieux, les animaux, les épreuves appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Eprouvante). Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle de septième année, passait sa dernière épreuve : un oral sur les animaux fantastiques. Elle allait être interrogée par madame Anastasia Remora, professeur de l'Institut Durmstrang. Elle finissait de préparer son examen sur les animaux à cornes, tels que les dragons ou les éruptifs. Elle avait tiré au sort (et sans jeu de mot) ce sujet lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle.

A ce moment-là, Hermione Granger entra à son tour. Elle n'avait (et pour cause) pas pu passer sa septième année, et donc ses ASPIC, au château, mais souhaita tout de même passer l'épreuve. Et, comme toute Hermione qui se respecte, elle les passait dans toutes les matières.

« Miss Lovegood, approchez je vous prie » dit le professeur Remora, en roulant les r.

Luna se leva de sa chaise et quitta ses rêves, car il faut bien se l'avouer, elle était en train de penser à son expédition en Suède avec son père, à la poursuite de l'éternel ronflak cornu.

« Bien, Miss Lovegood, parlez-moi de cette créature » dit-elle avec un horrible accent russe.

Elle fit magiquement apparaître un hologramme d'une créature grande, à la peau violette tirant sur le violet, et possédant deux cornes.

« Il s'agit d'un graphorn ou grapcorne. On raconte que les trolls les chevauchent, dit Luna d'une voix énigmatique. Mais elles ne sont pas dociles et les Trolls sont souvent couverts de cicatrices.

- Par chevaucher, vous voulez dire ? »

Luna hésita quelques instants :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment chevaucher, ils leur montent dessus, car les graphorn se déplacent sur leurs deux pattes arrières.

- Bien, et que pouvez-vous me dire sur les propriétés magiques du grapcorne ?

- Sa peau est beaucoup plus résistante que celle du dragon et repousse des sortilèges. On utilise souvent sa corne dans la préparation de potions. Mais saviez-vous qu'une fois la corne réduite en poudre, on obtient un très bon engrais pour les Prunes Dirigeables ? Mais ma légende préférée concerne le conte de « La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune ». Il semblerait qu'Altheda cueille ses herbes qu'elle a préalablement fertilisé avec du vomi de grapcone. »

Derrière elle, Hermione commençait à s'étouffer et n'arrêtait pas de tousser.

« Miss Granger, vous allez bien ?

- Oui ça va, merci, dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai avalé ma salive de travers.

- Bien, Miss Lovegood reprenons. Vous m'avez parlé d'un fruit que je ne connaissais pas : les Prunes Dirigeables, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- Ce sont une variété de Prunes qui ressemblent à de gros radis orange. Elles permettent d'accepter l'extraordinaire. Regardez, j'en porte en guise de boucles d'oreille, dit-elle en les lui montrant. »

A l'arrière, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, sans que les deux femmes n'y fassent attention. Elle était complétement désabusée par ce qu'elle venait de voir et d'entendre.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Ignis


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour Bonjour !

Je reviens aujourd'hui pour vous parler des licornes et aussi pour vous montrer la suite de l'examen de Luna.

**Merci à Samyye33 et à Mlle Eternity pour leurs review !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Mme Remora fit disparaître l'hologramme du grapcorne et fit apparaître celui d'un poulain d'une licorne.

« Oh, une jeune licorne ! s'exclama Luna. Elle a moins de deux ans car son pelage est doré. A deux ans, sa robe deviendra argentée mais ses sabots resteront dorés. Ce n'est seulement qu'à ses sept ans qu'il prendra sa couleur définitif : un blanc immaculé. Sa corne se développera à ses quatre ans.

- Bien Miss Lovegood ! Vous avez réussi à anticiper ma première question. En attendant, que pouvez-vous me dire sur la licorne en général ?

- C'est un animal d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incomparable. Son galop est léger et rapide, ce qui la rend difficile à capturer. Si on veut l'approcher, il faut tout d'abord gagner sa confiance. Elle bénéficie aussi d'un statut particulier dans le classement du Ministère de la Magie : bien qu'elle soit classée XXXX, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle soit dangereuse. Au contraire, il faut la traiter avec beaucoup de respect, cette mesure s'applique aussi pour les centaures et les êtres de l'eau.

- Miss Granger, j'espère pour vous que vous saviez ce que vient de dire Miss Lovegood ? Elle vient de vous donner une précieuse remarque sur votre oral.

- Oui, je le savais déjà, lors de la mort de Professeur Dumbledore et de la deuxième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, nous avons déjà été en contact avec les sirènes du lac, et le professeur McGonagall nous avait bien dit de les traiter avec le plus de respect possible. »

Le regard de Luna croisa celui d'Hermione et elle lui fit un timide sourire, auquel la jeune femme répondit.

« Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de se déconcentrer. Miss Lovegood, parlez-moi maintenant des propriétés magiques de la licorne, car avec la remarquable présentation que vous venez de faire, je suis sure que vos connaissances seront suffisantes.

- La licorne est un animal qui possède beaucoup de capacités magiques. Ses crins permettent la création de baguettes et aucune ne se ressemblera car tous les crins sont différents. Les crins rentrent aussi dans la fabrication de potions, mais c'est un ingrédient des plus chers : dix Gallions le crin.

- Pouvez-vous me citer des potions fabriquées à base de crins de licorne et quelles sont les propriétés de cette potion ?

- Je ne connais que la potion de beauté qui permet de soigner son aspect ou de le modifier totalement.

- Peut-être que vous arriverez à me parler plus longuement de la corne de licorne ? dit l'examinatrice d'une vois froide.

- Les cornes de licorne sont utilisées comme ingrédients pour les potions. Elle est utilisée dans la fabrication de l'antidote aux poisons courants et dans la seconde partie du polynectar. Il permet de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne mais pas d'un animal, pendant environ une heure. »

Luna ne savait plus où regarder, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déçu et de ne pas avoir répondu aux attentes de Mme Remora. Les potions n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Mais le pire était de savoir qu'elle devait probablement se tromper, et surtout, qu'Hermione (si elle le pouvait) aurait depuis longtemps levait son bras jusqu'au ciel et hurlait « je sais ! ». Elle repensa à Harry, toujours courageux, même dans les moments les plus difficiles, elle se reprit.

« Le sang de licorne, si on le boit, permet à quiconque de survivre. Mais cela à un prix horrible car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense, et ce n'est plus une vie que l'on a mais une demi-vie. »

Hermione réagit instantanément, elle se souvint de cette retenue qu'elle avait passée avec Harry, Ron, Hagrid et Drago. Elle se rappelait de chaque détail concernant cette pauvre bête en train de se vider de son sang, et des flaques argentées au liquide épais.

« Qui vous appris ceci ? » Mme Remora était assez intriguée, car qui aurait pu voir l'idée de tuer et de boire le sang d'une telle créature.

« Firenze, un centaure …

- Pff je ne crois pas en ce qu'ils disent, leurs paroles sont souvent trop mystérieuses.

- Je l'ai vu, dit Hermione, lors d'une retenue de ma première année. On devait aller dans la Forêt Interdite avec le garde-chasse. A cette époque, Voldemort n'était qu'une espèce d'âme, qui devait habitée dans le corps d'un autre, le professeur Quirell …

- Miss Granger, personne ne vous a demandé vos explications farfelues.

- Mais c'est vrai professeur, quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, il se racontait déjà une rumeur sur Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, comme quoi ils l'avaient affronté au troisième étage …

- Miss Lovegood, ne vous dispersez pas. J'irai vérifier vos dire, en attendant rappelez-vous que c'est moi qui vous attribue votre note ! »

J'espère que cela vous a plus ^^

**Ignis Nebula**


	3. Chapter 3

_ Bonjour Bonjour ! _

_ Je m'excuse du retard de parution du dernier chapitre (presque un mois). Mais l'inspiration m'avait fait défaut. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait (et je dois le dire certainement une fois de plus) énormément plaisir !_

_Pour __**Guest**__, il fallait bien se douter qu'une prof de Durmstrang était avant tout une prof sadique ! )_

_ Ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus consacré à Hermione, ses réactions sont largement plus passionnantes à écrire que la vie des Ronflak Cornus !_

_ Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir était jusque-là !_

Mme Remora avait brutalement durci son comportement, mais bon elle était de Durmstrang, on ne pouvait pas ne pas lui reprocher. Ou peut-être était-elle une grande admiratrice des licornes et ne supportait pas que des hommes aient pu commettre de telles horreurs sur cet animal innocent. L'hologramme de la licorne disparût à son tour, et fût remplacé par une corne d'éruptif.

« Oh ! Une corne de Ronflak Cornu ! »

Luna était heureuse, elle allait être interrogée sur l'animal préféré de sa famille !

Derrière elle, Hermione s'étouffa, pour elle Luna venait de saborder volontairement son oral. Mais la jeune fille ne le montra pas, elle ne voulait pas subir une nouvelle réflexion de son examinatrice alors que celle-ci ne la portait pas spécialement dans son cœur. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut la réaction du professeur Remora. Son visage n'était pas stupéfait ou outré de la bêtise de l'élève, mais il était curieux, désireux d'en connaître plus sur une espèce étrange et inconnue. Après tout, n'est-ce pas là le propre du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques ? Prenez Hagrid, il a toujours était intéressé par les créatures, disons-le franchement, aux tempéraments de feu (et même explosif). Notre examinatrice se renseigne juste.

« Un Ronflak Cornu, jamais entendu parler.

- C'est une créature vivant en Suède, qui ne peut voler … »

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit en se rappelant l'épisode du ministère avec la question de Ron : « _Sans doute sur le dos d'un Cornac Ronfleur ou je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle ?_ » « _Le Ronflak Cornu est incapable de voler._ »

« … Sa corne possède elle aussi des propriétés magiques, même arrachée à son propriétaire elle se reconstruit magiquement lorsqu'elle ait détruite. C'est un petit animal très doux et très craintif, c'est pour cela que presque personne ne l'a jamais vu … »

Hermione continua de détailler le professeur, elle était profondément captivée par ce que racontait Luna. Elle prenait même des notes.

« … Sa corne ne peut être réduite en poudre, par contre il est possible d'en faire un instrument de musique, un ocarina [instrument de musique extrait de _The Legend of Zelda_ pour ceux qui ne savent pas]. Sa mélodie apaise toutes les tensions présentes autour de la personne qui en joue, et réconforte les mélancoliques … »

C'était surtout la voix de Luna qui parvenait à apaiser le professeur Remora, car cette dernière était parfaitement détendue. Un petit sourire s'était formé sur son visage. Les rôles s'étaient inversés : le professeur était l'élève, et l'élève le professeur. Elle continua son monologue pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Hermione ne parvenait pas à se concentrer devant sa feuille : elle ne supportait pas qu'une personne s'en sorte mieux qu'elle, et surtout en racontant des âneries. Luna s'arrêta enfin :

« Si vous souhaitez plus d'information, vous pouvez lire le Chicaneur, la revue de mon père. Régulièrement nous sortons un article sur ce fabuleux animal. Et cet été, nous organisons une expédition en Suède pour peut-être en voir, et dans le meilleur des cas, en capturer un.

- Eh bien, Miss Lovegood, ceci était fort intéressant. Ce serait avec joie que je me joindrai à vous pour votre expédition … »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Hermione, elle allait complétement louper son examen avec une examinatrice pareil. Les deux femmes se levèrent, et Mme Remora raccompagna Luna à la porte.

« A bientôt Miss Lovegood, vous recevrez une réponse prochainement. C'est à nous Miss Granger. »

Hermione regarda son brouillon avec désespoir. Elle n'avait rien préparé, elle avait était complétement obnubilée par l'oral de sa camarade. Harry et Ron n'allait pas en revenir : pour la première fois de sa vie Hermione ressentit cet étrange sentiment qu'est l'impression d'avoir tout raté.

_Et encore une fois, merci lecteur d'avoir été au bout de ce chapitre, et par conséquent de cette fanfic. Si l'expédition des Lovegood et du professeur Remora en Suède t'intéresse, n'hésite pas à me le dire par review !_

_Et plus simplement, dit moi ce que tu en as pensé !_

_Je le fais ici, mais je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles (et plus que probables) fautes d'orthographe._

_Mille fois « Merci ! » :D_

_Ignis Nebula !_


End file.
